


Body Pillow

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (which is basically his default setting), (which is the BEST Thor), Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor is a troll, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Steals Clothing, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, instead he gets cuddles which are just as good, tactile tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It wasn't a surprise that everyone in the Tower seemed a bit cautious and wary around him. Bucky completely understood. That's why itwasa surprise when someone, a very breakable someone, decided the Winter Soldier was an acceptable choice for sleepy cuddling.





	Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I figured you all _might_ be missing WinterIron, I could be wrong though I'm hoping not, so this one seemed like a good choice to post next. It's very much a pre-relationship fic but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it regardless!
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled** : O1 - Cuddling  
> 

Two months and everyone was still being cautious, still being overly vigilant, and Bucky really couldn’t blame them. An impressive body count trailed him wherever he went, no matter how many memories he recovered and how long he was away from Hydra. His hands were dripping with blood, his soul _stained_ with it, no matter how many times someone said it wasn’t his fault. It didn’t change the fact that those lives were lost at his hands and there was nothing that would change Bucky’s mind on that. The way the Avengers were acting around him only managed to add credence to his conclusion. Even Steve was cautious, careful and watchful.

That’s why he was sprawled out on the couch, mostly alone, watching _something_ Jarvis had put on when he’d asked in the communal living room for the Avengers. In the nearby kitchen he could hear low talking, Steve and Natasha, just over the volume of the TV. Bucky could _feel_ the Soldier at the back of his mind, restless and agitated, as he zoned out merely listening to the sounds surrounding him.

The Soldier was _always_ restless lately. With no outlet, constant unwanted overtures and distrust disguised as something bordering on potential friendship it wasn’t a surprise. Bucky completely understood. He was starting to get a bit restless himself.

Bucky sighed, twisted on the couch into a more comfortable position, and closed his eyes. He could hear the low hum of the elevator over a lull in sound, the soft pad of stumbling steps venturing onto the communal floor, as he laid there trying to relax.

It wasn’t until _something_ bumped into the couch that he cracked open an eye, forcing himself not to tense and pull the knife he _always_ kept on himself, to see a very ruffled looking Tony Stark. It was more than obvious the man was half asleep, exhausted and only half-aware of his surroundings.

_For a man high on Hydra’s threat list he lets his guard down far too easily._

_Of_ _course_ that’s what the Soldier would notice. There wasn’t even the tiniest hint that the Soldier actually saw Tony Stark as a threat. If anything the Soldier felt _amused_ and _curious_. Bucky wasn’t sure if _that_ was good as he tracked Tony’s movements. They were sluggish, tired and clearly unaware of his surroundings. The walk had probably been purely made by memory.

Bucky had rarely seen Tony around since he’d first arrived at the Tower, been introduced to both the Tower’s owner and the creator of Jarvis, before Tony had disappeared into the elevator for a Board Meeting. Most of the time it seemed he was in his workshop, Avenging, traveling or at SI. Tony wasn’t around long enough to form an opinion, to take his measure, which made _this_ all the more interesting to both of them.

Judging by the slump of Tony’s shoulders, the sleepy eyes and the soft mumbles Tony had probably been locked in the workshop fixing the damage the latest outing for the Avengers had caused to his armor. He noted the damp hair that indicated a recent shower, the soft looking pants and the hoodie that dwarfed Tony. By the looks of it Tony had stolen one of Thor’s hoodies. Bucky _knew_ Steve didn’t own anything like it and the hoodie was far too large to be anyone else’s.

Tony shuffled forward as Bucky watched him, blinked blurrily at him and shrugged. In the next moment Bucky had a sleepy genius _sprawled out on top of him_. His mind went blank as Tony actually _snuggled_ up against him, sighing softly and going completely limp. There was an occasional low mumble, something that sounded like an equation or some scientific formula considering the source, as he shifted on top of Bucky until he’d moved closer to the back of the couch.

Soon enough Tony had shifted and maneuvered himself until he was trapped between Bucky’s body and the back of the couch, an arm and leg thrown over Bucky’s body, with his face pressed against him.

Warm breath brushed against Bucky as Tony’s breathing evened out and any lingering tension disappeared completely with Tony’s rapid descent into dreamland.

No one had been _this_ comfortable around him in _decades_. He couldn’t even properly remember the very last time someone had so wholly let their guard down. Bucky turned his head to look at Tony’s sleep slack face.

There was a kind of heartbreaking innocence to his expression, at peace and calm, as Tony breathed softly and used Bucky as a human pillow. The sound of gentle breathing, the steady calm hum of the arc reactor, had something settling inside of him. Tony mumbled against his chest, fingers curling in Bucky’s shirt.

He was being _cuddled_.

Tony Stark was using him as a human teddy bear and, somehow, he was completely fine with it. The sign of trust, the lack of fear or suspicion, had him calming. He could feel the way the Soldier _relaxed_ within his mind. It was startling.

This was the closest to contentment he’d _ever_ felt from the Soldier.

Bucky hadn’t thought it was possible. There were hints of it, when he was taking apart a gun to clean and swiftly putting it back together, but nothing like this. It had Bucky relaxing more as he moved his arm and let it rest on Tony’s back. This was nice. This was amazing. Bucky wasn’t sure _how_ this had happened but he’d kill everyone in the Tower and a few out on the street if _anyone_ ruined it.

A soft sigh of happiness escaped the sleeping genius, Tony not showing a sign of waking, as he nuzzled closer and went completely still again.

That’s how _Thor_ , the biggest threat in the Tower as far as both Bucky and the Soldier were concerned, found them. The god came into the room, a large pizza in hand and settled in one of the nearby chairs. His fingers idly touched the fabric of the hoodie Tony was wearing and wondered _how_ Thor’s hoodie had come to be in Tony’s possession. Its presence made him far more aware of Thor’s presence nearby.

Bucky tensed only for a moment when Thor’s eyes landed on them and instead of a threat or a comment about Tony’s safety there was only a calm kind of knowing in his eyes. It was no secret, no secret at all, that Thor _adored_ Tony. If _anyone_ wasn’t going to want an unstable, ex-Hydra super soldier assassin anywhere near a sleeping, vulnerable Tony it would be him. Bucky was confident in his skills but not against a god. Thor could turn him into a smear on the ground, probably before he could blink, and Tony would sleep on without a single care.

“Jarvis said Tony has been down in his lab for three days.” It was said calmly, softly, as Thor opened the pizza box and selected what Bucky was sure was the largest slice. The pizza was probably a snack. The amount of food Thor put away put Bucky and Steve to shame. “Tony often reminds me of my brother.” There was fondness and affection in his tone now. “Loki would lose himself to magic and spell crafting for days much like Tony loses himself in his workshop. It’s a sign of a brilliant, creative mind.” there was a brief pause, "They are both _very_ dear to me." The god started eating.

That seemed a rather subtle, but also not subtle, way to let him know that Thor thought of Tony, in a way, as another brother. It was more than obvious in his tone, in his gaze and in the interactions Bucky had witnessed from afar. He was also pretty sure that Thor would tear his spine out with a bright, cheery grin if Bucky did _anything_ to harm or upset Tony. The Soldier was alert, wary, and Bucky was silently afraid to breathe wrong lest it disturb the unfairly adorable Avenger using him as a body pillow.

“If you’re uncomfortable I can take him. Tony is quite tactile, similar to those in Asgard. I have learned not everyone on Earth is the same.” That explained why Tony was often tucked up against Thor during movie nights when he ventured out of his lab or came in from an SI meeting in time to join them.

Tony’s fingers flexed on his chest and a glance revealed Tony’s face scrunched up before it slowly smoothed back out into something more restful looking. Relief rushed through him. “He’s fine.” His hand tightened briefly where it was resting, not wanting to let the warm and soft weight resting against him go, as he never looked away from the God of Thunder.

Thor nodded, selected another slice and leaned back completely relaxed despite the tension Bucky was _sure_ he could feel coming from him in waves. The Soldier was _very_ aware of the threat watching them with piercing blue eyes. “I believe, by this time, Tony has fallen asleep on everyone in the tower.” The easy, calm conversation continued. Bucky was still waiting for the threat of pain or death.

He could vaguely remember feeling a vicious kind of protectiveness over a smaller Steve. If Thor felt a fraction of that then Bucky knew nothing would get between the god and whatever threat against Tony he deemed in need of his personal interference.

“You look nervous.” That was amusement. What the fuck? Bucky could absolutely recognize amusement when it was staring him in the face and it looked the same on a god’s face as it did on a human’s. “I wonder why.”

Bucky stared.

Thor grinned at him, wide and pleased, as he watched him from his spot.

Still sleeping on top of him Tony cuddled closer, sighing and settling without a single concern.

Bucky envied him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...Thor came out of nowhere. I'm either hardcore ThunderIron romantic ship OR I'm all about these two being great friends (with protective Thor). It made amusing sense that he'd be the one to come across Tony using Bucky as a teddy bear. 
> 
> Fortunately for Bucky it's quite obvious to Thor that Bucky/the Soldier doesn't mean Tony any harm but that doesn't mean Thor isn't going to have a little fun (and, also, make sure Tony _is_ safe).
> 
> I guess I must be in some kind of fluff mood or something with these last two. Either way I'm hoping this was a nice little fic for you to end the weekend on.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
